Hobbits and Wizards
by yoruleiscool
Summary: Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He and Dumbledore have been hunting them down, while researching Dumbledore makes a discovery that takes him, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to a new world. No pairings yet.


**Hello every one, this is my first attempt at a Harry Lord of the Rings cross over. I have not read any of the LotR books so its going to be based on the movie. I however did read the 7 Harry Potter books (no suprise) Just read and review though please thats all I want. Tell me how the first chapter is and such.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own jack of Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

* * *

Dumbledore's Discovery

* * *

"Fizzing Whizzbees." Dumbledore said to the stone gargoyle that stood motionless before him. As soon as the words left his mouth the gargoyle came to life and jumped aside revealing a staircase that spiraled upwards. The ancient school headmaster walked up the stairs, a sixteen year-old boy accompanied him.

But if one should look just above his eyes they would see a strangely shaped scar that strongly resembled a lightning bolt. It was this scar that made Harry Potter famous. That scar was the mark of the dark wizard Voldemort. For years before Harry was born Voldemort wreaked more than just havoc and chaos. Harry's parents fought against him. Only after a year of Harry's birth a prophecy was giving about a child who would be able to defeat the Dark Lord.

When Voldemort heard of this prophecy he made it his goal to kill the child before he could kill him. When Voldemort finally did find Harry he didn't hesitate to immediately go to kill the boy. He killed his parents when they got in the way. But for some reason that the dark wizard didn't understand is when he attempted to kill the boy, his curse backfired. The only thing that Harry got that night was the scar on his forehead.

Why the boy was with the old man no one could fully tell. Harry himself didn't even fully understand. He was having a good night sleep when Dobby the house elf woke him saying the headmaster was waiting outside the portrait of the Pink Lady and that he wanted to see him. And when he met up with Dumbledore all he said was "Follow me please." Which Harry did. And now he was tired and confused in Dumbledore's moonlit office.

"Oi Harry what're you doing here?" Harry looked up to see who addressed him. He was surprised to see Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, and even more surprised to see Fred and George there too in the office as well, all of them equally tired looking and confused as Harry.

"No idea." Harry replied. The group looked over at Dumbledore who was standing next to Fawkes, he was petting him with his dead hand. He noticed everyone looking at him and figured the obvious.

"I suppose it is best I tell you why I woke you up at such an atrocious hour."

"Yeah we do." George responded.

"Well Mr. Weasley I will be happy to explain the situation at hand then." The ancient wizard said his usual x-ray eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "You see, I brought you all here to help Harry and myself find evil dark objects called Horcruxes that Lord Voldemort has made to give him eternal life." Every one, save for Harry, Hermione, and Ron, looked confused.

"You mean you found another one?" Harry asked hopefully, determination filled his eyes.

"Yes if my information is accurate, which I make sure it is." He said knowingly behind his half moon spectacles.

"Where is it?" Harry continued to ask?

"Well if I am correct, which I usually am, even though I have made my mistakes here and there, then it should be in a place called Middle-earth." Harry sighed in relief, but soon became confused. Where was Middle-earth? He never remembered learning about this in any of his classes, whether they be wizarding or muggle. Hermione seemed to be just as confused.

"Middle-earth sir? I'm sorry, but that is just a fictional place, isn't it?" Hermione asked with a confused look.

"Well Miss. Granger as I am sure you are familiar the books by J.R.R. Tolkien, I assure you Middle-earth does in fact exist. You see where the muggles may put them under the category of fiction, here in the wizarding world, where they are also quite popular, they are debating whether Middle-earth is among the fictional category, or nonfiction." Dumbledore stated. "You see Miss. Granger what you may not know is that J.R.R. Tolkien was in fact a wizard." Just then Ron's face lit up with recognition.

"I know him," Everyone, including Dumbledore, looked at him with a surprised face. "What? I have like four Chocolate Frog Cards of him." He said shrugging.

"Right…" Fred said drawing the word out slowly.

"I have a question." Ginny asked, speaking up for the first time since Harry arrived.

"What would that be Miss. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"What are Horcruxes?" She asked. Dumbledore just continued to smile warmly at her.

"Well Miss. Weasley a Horcrux is a item or items with half of ones persons souls sealed into it." He still saw the confused look on her face. "I see you are still confused, let me explain better.

"You see for the past few months Harry and myself have been looking through many memories to find out about Voldemort so that he may defeat him." Everyone, save for Harry, Hermione, and Ron gasped. Harry glared at Dumbledore. Why did he tell them? Wasn't it suppose to remained a secret, unless he thought they could help in someway.

"I knew it!" Everyone looked at Fred.

"Well you do have to admit it is kind of obvious don't you think?" George said. Ginny didn't respond, she just stared at Harry with a look he couldn't recognize.

"So," George said after a moment of silence "Voldemort split his soul in half and put them in some stuff, where do we fit in."

"Well Mr. Weasley it is more than just one object, up until recently it has been seven, now it is eight." It was Harry's turn to be surprised now.

"What do you mean eight? I thought there were only six left."

"Well Harry," Dumbledore continued to explain. "I recently found out that Voldemort did in fact make eight Horcruxes instead of seven. And it is also my belief that he formed an alliance with someone in Middle-earth and with his help created a very strong Horcrux. Now before you may ask, I do not know what item or possibly even creature it resides in all I know is that it is somewhere existing in Middle-earth."

"Excuse me sir," Hermione said hesitantly. "But where exactly is Middle-earth located? I looked over dozens of different kinds of maps and none of them even suggest that it exists on this world." Hermione, not one to believe that Middle-earth was an actual place. But she never doubted Dumbledore's ideas or actions. After all he was the only wizard You-Know-Who feared.

"Sadly Miss. Granger, Middle-earth does not reside in this planet or any nearby planet for that matter." He said with a tinge of disappointment in his tone. "But it is located in another dimension." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Umm, sir exactly how do you expect us to travel to another dimension?" Harry asked. Dumbledore just smiled warmly.

"Well Harry it took me quite sometime, and hard work, but I do believe I have created an item that will allow us to travel to this particular dimension." Dumbledore said. He was talking as if he were only discussing the weather with them. "Now I don't exactly know what will happen after we pass through to Middle-earth, only that we will all remain in one piece and of sane mind." He said with his twinkle eye smile.

"But sir what about time differences?" Hermione asked, since they didn't know what it is they were looking for, or even the slightest bit on where it was located in Middle-earth. Then obviously it will probably take quite some time to find and destroy the Horcrux.

"Well Miss. Granger, I have figured that out as well." Dumbledore said smiling warmly once again "You see I have figured with the dimensional time differences, about every one thousand years in Middle-earth would be about every ten years here." Hermione made an 'oh' sound.

"Now before you all bombard me with questions again I must ask that we leave immediately time is of the essence here, and the sooner we destroy the Horcrux the sooner we may come back to this dimension and destroy the other seven." Every one nodded.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be interrupted again he reached into his robe pocket with his burned, decaying and pulled out a sphere with many complex runes on it. Hermione attempted to try and translate some of them but they were far to ancient for her to even read.

Dumbledore then set down the sphere and tapped it with his wand. Immediately the sphere reacted, the runes that were etched onto it started glowing brightly. Then it started floating in the air until it was about halfway between the floor and ceiling. A deafening noise that sounded like a train, emitted from the object the runes kept on getting brighter and brighter, Harry had to hold up his hand to shield his eyes from the intensity of the light. The noise only got louder, and the light only got brighter.

Then everything stopped. Harry looked past his hand to see a shining simmering portal in the middle of Dumbledore's office. He had to admit it Dumbledore was full of surprises.

"Cool!" Harry looked over at Fred and George, both of them fascinated by the portal. They will most certainly have to make one of those.

Dumbledore walked up to the portal and poked his finger in it. The next thing any one else knew he was sucked into the portal. The others quickly panicked and ran in after him. When Harry's foot made contact with the gateway he was reminded of using a portkey. He was tumbling through a wormhole to another dimension.

Right about when he felt like he was going to lose his lunch, he felt his rear end reach a soft grassy landing. He shook off the dizziness from the trip and gave a cursory look of his surroundings.

He was in a pleasant little forest by the looks of it, the sunlight shone through the scattered leaves on the sparse trees.. He saw Dumbledore standing nearby with his back to him. He looked around for the other but couldn't see them.

"Umm sir?" Dumbledore turned around and looked at Harry with a slightly relieved face.

"Harry good thing we landed in the same area, I fear that we may be separated from the others. Although I cannot be entirely sure." Harry started to panic. What happened to his friends? Where they all right? Were they in danger? Thoughts about his friends went through his head over and over again like electricity. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard laughing somewhere nearby. He quickly got up and ran to it, hoping that it might be Fred and George.

It wasn't long before he reached a dirt path, he looked over to his right and saw a horse pulled wagon, a man with a wide brimmed pointy hat sat in the driver seat. He seemed to be having a conversation with someone but he couldn't tell whom. Cautiously and slowly he walked over to the stranger. He was about to walk into the strangers line of sight someone said something from directly behind Harry.

"Excuse me," Harry recognized the voice to be Dumbledore's. The man in the cart looked surprised to see two people standing in the middle of nowhere. He quickly recovered from his surprise.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He asked kindly. Harry then noticed another man sticking his head from behind the man in the pointy hat. He didn't have long to ponder on this when Dumbledore spoke up again.

"May I ask where we are?" Dumbledore asked. The man looked slightly confused by the strange question but obliged anyway.

"You are in the Shire." Dumbledore nodded at the response. He looked like he was about to turn to leave when the other elderly man spoke up.

"May I ask who you two are?" He asked gesturing to Harry and Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled before answer.

"Albus Dumbledore, but you can call me Dumbledore." The man nodded before Dumbledore continued. "And this young man standing next to me is Harry Potter." The man's eyes widened at this.

"It is that time then is it?" He said barely over a whisper. Dumbledore however heard him and frowned slightly, what was this man talking about? Just then the man snapped out of his daze and put on a smile.

"Well since you seem to be new here would you like to come with us to a birthday part of a very special hobbit?" Harry's eyebrows raised. Why would they waste there time at a part? They his friends to find plus the horcrux. And what in the world was a hobbit?

"Yes we would be honored to come with you to this celebration." Dumbledore said with a smile, there was something not quite right going on and he wanted to find out what.

"Very well hop on and we shall be on our way." The man said, "Oh and by the way I am Gandalf."

* * *

**A/N: Hey review PLEASE!!!!! I love reviews. And to any of my other readers who may be reading this I AM NOT GIVING UP ON ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES I just am having a little trouble with SDW writers block and all that same for TFB and I am currently looking for a beta reader for my stories please.**


End file.
